Gray's and Lilly's thunderstorm day
by MARVELousFairy01
Summary: its a rainy day in Magnolia that soon turns out to be a thunder storm. Gray, Natsu, and Erza were fighting in the guild when suddenly a loud clap of thunder erupted and sent gray shaking on the floor. His friends are trying to convince gray and lilly to already give in but they deny it. (A gray and lilly kind of friendship along with the guild.)


**(I do not own fairytail)**

It's a rainy day at the guild today. It had started of as a light drizzle, then it started to get darker out side and the rain started to get heavier. There was no thunder and lightning yet but Mira predicted to Master Makorav that it was going to be a thunderstorm.

"Wow this rain isn't going to light up anytime soon is it?" Lucy asked, sipping her drink that Mira just poured her. Erza nodded.

"Yep." Erza replied, and Lucy sighed and laid down on rhe table.

"Oh man, I was really hoping to go on a job today."

"Oh don't worry Lucy, we can go on a job tomorrow and besides there's a lot of fun activities to do inside." She smiled and looked down at her plate. "Like eat cake." She smiled, her eyes sparkling with enthusiam and dug in to her strawberry cake.

"You firebreathing, idiot!"

"You ice popsicle. I'm going to win!" Suddenly Erza was interrupted by Geay wjo was flhng by Natsu right on top of her strawberry cake. Gray grumbled not realising it was Erza's.

"You ash for brains! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU MADE ME GET STRAWBERRY-" Gray stopped hat he was saying and looked at Erza. Suddenly all his anger dissappeared and was replaced with fear

"Uuhh Erza i'm so sorry. It wasn't my fault I swear." Gray ranted on but stopped as Erza spoke.

"You-" She started her face looking down at her cake, hands shaking with rage. "You destroyed my cake!" She looked up with gray, furiously. She stood up and grabbed Gray under the armpits and threw him across the guild, and crashed into Natsu.

"Aaahhh!" They both yelled in surprise and fell backwards into a pillar.

"What the hell Gray!" Natsu grumbled.

"Oi it wasn't my fault it was Erza's, and before that, it was your fault." Gray grumbled. Rubbing his left arm. Siddenly hefelt a dark aurora appeared from behind him.

"What did you say?" A chill ran up Gray's spine as he turned around.

"N-nothing ma'am." He stuttered.

"You better be. Now go by me another cake." Gray was shocked. _Why do I have to do. It wasn't even my fault in the first place._

"No way I think Natsu should go get- Aaaahhhh!" Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder coming from outside and the next mintue you see was Gray crouched on the floor, with his arms over his head, looking terrified. Everyone in the guild hall went silent and looked over at Gray who shivering with fear.

"Woah Gray, you ok?" Cana asked. Gray mentally shook his head and stood up and put on a wavery smile.

"Y-yeah. Of course i'm ok. Why wouldn't I be ok?" Gray nervously chuckled.

"Uuugh because you screamed like a girl." Natsu said laughing.

"I did not, you idiot." Gray growled head budding Natsu.

"Yes you did, ice princess." Natsu laughed some more.

"No I didn't ash for brains- Aaahhh!" This time he managed to quickly scramble under a table, with his hands around his legs, that were pulled up under his chin.

"Wait a second-" Erza started.

"Hey Gray? You're aren't afraid of thunder are you?" Lucy asked, getting where Erza was going. Gray looked shocked for a second and quickly scrambled out of the table and shook his head.

"No." He said firmly. "I don't know what you're talking about. I ain't afraid of anything." He glared at them.

"Oh my god! Snowflakes afraid of thunder" Natsu cracked up laughing.

"I told you, I ain't afraid of nothing." He glared at Natsu.

"Hey Lilly, looks like you and snowflake's got something in common. Gihi." Gajeel smirked at Lilly, who had disappeared all of a sudden.

"I d-don't know what you're t-talking about G-gajeel." Lilly stuttered, head popping up from behind the bar with his hands on his head.

"Not you too, Lilly." Gajeel grumbled, but laughed. "You guys can't deny it forever."

"You two just need to man up and face your fears already. Stop being such big babies." Elfman said from the bar.

"S-shut up Elfman." Gray and Lilly both shouted at him.

"Come on Gray it's not that bad." Mira smiled.

"I know it isn't. You should be comforting Lilly." Gray grumbled, turning away from her, while crossing his arms. Seriously it wasn't like he was terrified as such. He just didn't like the thunder that's all; he wasn't scared. Bam! He jumped once again and hid behind Erza. She looked at him, shocked before Gray moved out from behind her, straightening himself.

"Oh come on Gray. It's ok to say that you're afraid of a bit of thunder." Master Makorav said, while chugging down a glass of beer.

"I said i'm not afraid." Gray growled, starting to get angry, glaring at the Master and because of that he didn't see Natsu sneaking up from behind him.

"BOO!" He shouted. Gray jumped back in surprise with a yell.

"Haha. You're totally scared of thunder Gray." He said, laughing. Gray was about to punch Natsu in the face until Erza beat him to it.

"Oww!"

"Natsu don't be so insensitive. It's ok if Gray's afraid of thunder." Erza sighed.

"Uughh. For the last time. I'M NOT AFRAID OF-" Then suddenly the loudest clap of thunder rnag through Magnolia.

"Aaaahhhh!" Suddenly in the next second Gray was hugging Lilly who was hugging Gray back, with terrified faces behind the bar. Mira walked over to them and bend down to look at them, concerned.

"Are you guys alright." They both snapped out of their fear and let go of each other.

"O-of course M-mira. Why do you ask?" They both stuttered. Cana drank the rest of her beer and walked over to them, swaying a little. She hicupped then burped.

"Ha! You guys are totally afraid of thunder." She laughed and pointed at them. A blush of embarrassment appeared on their faces.

"WE ARE NOT!" Then once again a loud vlap of thunder appeared and Lilly jumped into Gray's arm and they crouched down under the table. And with that the whole guild laughed.

 **Just the other day had this idea because it was rainy and also I wanted to write a fanfic with a bit of Gray and lilly just out of curiousity and for fun. Hope the guild wqsnt to out of character by laughing at them but meh I had fun writing this one. Hope u enjoyed and please review.**

 **Gradevilslayerfan101 out**


End file.
